dando la espalda:
by IarEvilQueenSaviorOQ
Summary: especulacion después del 5x18. one shot!,( si pasa lago así en la serie realmente matare a adam y edward). que pasaría si todos le darían la espalda a regina? como se sentiría? y zelena?...
**dando la espalda:**

 **Un oneshot especulación final temporada inframundo.**

 **Amo el outlawqueen, pero con todos estos posibles spoilers, necesito hacerme a la idea! A demás, tengo que hacer algo para entretener mientras reescribo mis historias!**

 **Disfruten n.n**

* * *

Regina, David, Emma, killian, Henry, robin y la bebe estaban frente a las tumbas.

"ahora?"dijo en un susurro Henry.

Zelena había dicho que su final feliz era hades y se unió a el, mala suerte para todos….

Cora se lo advirtió. Pero como el cuento del cordero, como crees a una mujer que siempre la traicionaba?

Pero su hermana…estuvo tan cerca, casi, casi lograba redimirse….

Pero ella eligió un lado, uno que ella misma estuvo a punto de elegir de nuevo…

"aquí es donde Emma saca nuestros nombres de las tumbas"dice Regina.

La rubia asiente y se prepara. Cierra los ojos y magia blanca sale de sus manos. Pero nada pasa. Los abre"no puede ser!, yo…lo soñé y…"  
"lamento decir que ni la salvadora es tan poderosa querida"una voz viene desde atrás.

Todos se giran"rumplestiltilskin"bufa Regina"despertaste a tu mujer?"

"lo hice, y salve a mi hijo, y ustedes queridos?"se burla.

Rolan los ojos"muy bien que sugieres?"gruñe killian.

"sugiero que lo intenten juntas"señala a ambas mujeres el oscuro.

"juntas?"dice Emma.

"oh por favor, después de todo el tiempo, no notaron cuan poderosas son juntas?"rumple bromea.

Regina suspira y besa a robin dándole sus guantes"bien, que tengo que hacer?"se adelanta.

"no lo se"parpadea la rubia.

"como que no lo sabes?"eso ya era demasiado…

"quiero decir…yo solo cerraba los ojos he imaginaba lapidas en blanco, solo me concentraba en hacerlo…"dice avergonzada.

La morena rola los ojos"lo aremos a tu manera"suspira y se pone a su lado"a la cuenta de uno, dos….tres!"ambas cierran los ojos y su magia se une.

Están un tiempo así hasta que sienten que el peso del inframundo se acababa de ir…

Abren los ojos"lo hicieron!"grita Henry y abraza a su madre.

Regina no lo podía creer, miraba las lapidas vacías con una sonrisa"lo hiciste!"robin la besa"eres un héroe…"

"soy Regina"lo corrige y le devuelve el beso para acurrucar a la pequeña bebe.

"muy bien!"David abraza a su hija y palmea a regina.

"lo lograron amor"gruñe sonriente el pirata.

"ahora como nos vamos?"dice robin.

"bueno ahora querido….hay que hacer un barco…"  
"no creo que sea la parte mas difícil"dice Regina arqueando la ceja.

"sorprendente mente, la es"la mira"cualquier barco ordinario se quemara en el rió de las armas perdidas…pero para suerte de ustedes…tengo un barco, cortecia de cora mills.."

La morena abrió los ojos"mi…madre?"

"sorprendente mente si, guardo uno de su tiempo como alcalde, ahora solo hay que encargarnos de que el pirata viva, no me gustaría que me haya tomado las molestias de bajar para que el no suba"rola los ojos.

Emma miro a Regina"como quitamos mi corazón?"

"mi madre me dijo que ella tampoco pudo sacarte el corazón"suspiro Regina"Inténtalo tu."

"yo?"abrió los ojos.

"tu puedes amor, sabes como hacerlo"killian apoyo su mano en el hombro.

Emma intento sacarse el corazón, pero le paso lo mismo que a Regina.

La morena parpadeo"vaya si es fuerte"susurro.

"y ahora que!?"David pregunta.

"no lo ven queridas?"gold se burla.

"juntas"Regina sonríe.

Ella acerca su mano al pecho de la rubia, y Emma le agarro el brazo. Con toda la magia junta la morena logro romper la barrera y quitar el blanco corazón.

"lo hicimos"sonríe Regina contemplando el corazón.

"pártelo mama"apoya Henry

"estamos listos"Emma suspira.

Esta traga saliva, realmente esperaba que el amor de estos dos sea lo suficientemente fuerte, porque eso era cuestión de vivir o morir, no había intermedios.

La ex reina asintió y comenzó a forcejear el corazón.

Emma se retorció de dolor y tuvo que agarrarse de killian.

Regina comenzó a ponerse nerviosa al no poder partirlo, pero robin coloco su mano en su hombro, logrando tranquilizarla, por lo que el corazón se partio.

Les sonrío y apenas Emma se recupero les coloco el corazón.

Lo curioso fue, que luz blanca irradio de los dos, y al irse el pirata tenia ambas manos.

"quien lo iba a decir?"burla Regina intentando quitar el ambiente tenso"ya tengo un apodo menos por el que llamarte…"  
"oh, tu siempre encontraras mas…"el pirata sonrie como agradecimiento a su vieja amiga, y va a besar a su novia.

"entonces podemos irnos a casa"David sonríe y abraza a su nieto.

"con la abuela y neal"Henry le sonríe.

"alto ahí mis amigos"la voz de hades resonó.

Todos se dieron vuelta"hades"gruño Emma"que harás ahora?, no tienes poder sobre nosotros!"escupe.

"veraz"comienza a pasear a su alrededor, dejando notar a zelena"tal vez lograron sacar sus nombres, ustedes se pueden ir….pero el pirata aun me pertenece…"sonríe maliciosamente.

"eso es imposible!; el tiene mi corazón!"ataca desesperada la rubia mientras killian la agarra para que se tranquilice.

"no lo vez?"ríe este y mira a rumple"tu, el hombre de la magia siempre tiene un precio"lo burla"cual es la regla irrompible?"

Este cierra los ojos"una vida por una vida…."

"pero…tenia que funcionar!, le estoy dando mio vida!"lagrimas caen del a mejilla de Emma.

"tal vez funciono para tu pirata, se salva porque le diste tu corazón, pero siempre tendrá una mitad de el aquí…"con un movimiento de mano se ve a otro killian confundido sin una mano"lo vez?"

Emma abre los ojos y david la abraza para calmarla"las reglas son justas, funciono con david"interrumpe Regina.

"oh si, eso hubiera valido si…bueno, no soy el dios del inframundo y puedo cambiar las reglas"ríe maliciosamente"pero dejare ir a tu pirata"mira a Regina"pero aquí hay alguien que no pago la vida, y ya que estoy molesto….la cobrare…"

Regina palideció y dio rápidamente un paso atrás para tomar la mano de robin"no…."  
hades sonrío"todos pueden irse, pero robin se quedara, pagara su vida y la mitad del pirata…"estira su mano y toca a robin que gruño y se aparto.

"no!, yo…compartiré mi corazón!"grita Regina desesperada.

"no se puede….las reglas ya no juegan así, lo único que lograras es la muerte de ambos"ríe"esto es fácil, robin se queda, el resto se va…"alza una ceja"dime zelena, no estoy siendo muy justo?"

Esta rola los ojos y lo mira"es demasiado justo, deberían tomarlo ahora, o podría cambiar de humor…"advierte la colorada

"pero…."lagrimas caen del a mejilla de Regina"zelena…"había caído tan bajo que busco ayuda de su hermana.

"lo siento sis"ríe esta"mi redención duro poco"se acerco"que se siente que yo tenga todo?"rie.

Con un chasqueo de manos la bebe aparece en sus brazos"zelena!"grita robin.

Esta ríe"como nos vez?, ahora no seremos una completa familia?"la burla a la vez que hades apareció a robin a su lado como su nombre en una lapida.

La morena abrió los ojos y comenzó a temblar"no me iré de aquí sin robin!"grita.

"lo siento amor"hades la burla"o se van ahora…o no se irán nunca…"su pelo se vuelve azul.

Con un chasqueo de dedos todos aparecen en el puerto donde había un barco.

Pronto llega belle"que paso!?"grita.

Pero nadie contesto, todos estaban en un silencio, y Regina caminaba de un lado a otro intentando regresar.

Con otro chasqueo de dedos aparecen zelena, hades, la bebe y robin"Regina!"grita este.

"robin!"dice con lagrimas en los ojos he intenta acercarse pero hades la empuja"no no querida, solo puedes despedirte…."

Suelta a robin que corre a sus brazos"Regina vete…cuida a roland…"le susurra.

Esta llora"no quiero dejarte!"

"no quiero que los condenes a todos aquí…"  
"robin…."este la besa"por favor…"

"déjame, te amo…"dijo por primera vez.

Este la apreta mas fuerte dejando a las lagrimas salir"volveré por ti…"

"sinceramente?"el suspira"no espero que lo hagas…"le sale una lagrima"dile a roland que lo amo y…cuida a mi hija…"

"pero…como…"

Este la mira"tu puedes conseguirla, sacala de aquí…ella no esta atada, ni siquiera muerta"le dice para que solo ella escuche y la besa para que hades los despegue y lo ponga detrás de zelena.

"no es la mayor felicidad?, estoy haciendo una venganza por mi y por mi futura esposa"agarra la cintura de zelena.

Regina pro fin conecta con los ojos de su hermana. Esperaba ver esos ojos llenos de venganza, odio…

Pero lo que vio fue compación…

Las cosas giraban de una extraña manera…"la niña no se puede quedar aquí!, no es sano!"grita entre lagrimas.

"que mejor lugar que con su madre?"hades la aprieta mas y la colorada se retuerce ligeramente.

"zelena….te lo pido como hermana…dame a la niña…"  
"porque sis?, ahora puedo ser su madre…."escupe.

"tu me la diste antes, piensa ahora!"grita y henry coloca una mano en su hombro.

"tic tac…."hades los desaparece a todos.

Regina jadea sintiendo como un pedazo de su alma acaba de esfumarse y cae al piso"Regina…"Emma intenta.

"porque!?, porque permaneces callada!?"la mira con lagrimas en los ojos.

"yo…"agacha la mirada.

"lo siento por tu ladron, pero no pienso quedarme aquí ni un minuto mas"gruñe gold.

"pues vete!, me quedare!"dice ella levantándose pero killian la frena"lo siento amor, lo escuchaste, o es todos o nadie…"

Ella jadea y lo mira"como de hipócrita es eso!?"se aparta"el merece ser salvado mas que tu!"

"lo siento Regina"susurra David"pero hay que volver…"

"no tu David, que pasa con el amor verdadero y luchar por ello!?"solloza sintiendo que todos la dejaban de lado"Henry?"mira con esperanzas a su hijo.

"lo siento mama…"agacha la mirada.

Esta solloza"no puedo irme sin la bebe!, al menos ayúdenme con eso…"

"no hay necesidad…"dice rumple

"que?"

"el oscuro es mas poderoso que tu hermana"rola los ojos"y temo decir que a hades no le importa lo que suceda a la niña…"con un chasqueo de manos aparece una bebe llorando en sus brazos.

Regina mira a la bebe y mas lagrimas salen de su mejilla a la vez que cae al piso.

"debemos irnos antes que vuelvan a por la bebe"dice belle recibiendo a la bebe en brazos.

"no me iré sin mi alma gemela"gruñe y se levanta para irse pero se siente congelada.

"lo siento Regina"gold suspira"es por tu bien…"

Esta palidece y lo mira con horror, se sentía como la niña que era a la que su madre controlaba.

Killian y David se encargaron de cargarla y llevarla al barco, donde comenzaron a remar.

"Regina…"Emma se acerco con lagrimas.

"no me toques swan…"gruño y simplemente se hizo un ovillo aislándose de esas personas que llamo amigos…

Emma trago saliva y miro con dolor a killian y este entendió lo que sentí retrocedido demasiado desde aquella amistad.

La morena se sentía ataca y traicionada, cosa que se podía decir que lo estaba…

Aquella no era la Regina héroe, no era la villana…habían logrado que sea aquella persona sin identidad aislada del mundo…

Ven a una zelena desesperada aparecer, pero estaban lo suficiente lejos.

Comienza a aparecer storybrooke, y se vislumbran algunas personas.

Belle se acerca" quieres a la niña?" susurra sabiendo que en ese viaje no pudo actuar menos como héroe.

Regina la mira con la mirada llena de fuego y estira los brazos donde la morena cierra los ojos y coloca a la bebe que aun lloraba.

Apenas se acento allí dejo gradualmente de llorar, pero Regina comenzó a hacerlo"shh, shh, conseguiremos a papa de vuelta" murmura solo para la bebe, pero todos escuchan eso con dolor.

El barco llego.

Regina se seco las lágrimas y se paro saliendo primera.

Ruby sonríe y abraza a todos, igual que nieve con neal, la abuelita, mulan, he incluso los hombres alegres y roland.

"gina!"escucha una pequeña vocecita que la hace frenar"gina volviste!"el niño la abraza y ella realmente intenta no romper a llorar"y mi papa?"

Una lagrima se escapa de su mejilla y mira a john, que comprendió que algo había pasado y con dolor agarro al niño.

"Regina!?"dice nieve que noto su ausencia"donde vas!?"oh nieve, ella se fue demasiado pronto.

Esta solo lanza una mirada y sigue caminando con la bebe en brazos"mama!"grita Henry queriendo acercarse.

Pero la morena frena y lo mira. Esa cara que nunca le dio a su hijo. Una llena de dolor y decepción, para luego cubrirse con una nube violeta y desaparecer.

Nieve parpadea y mira a su esposo"David…donde esta robin?"esta traga saliva.

Este aparta la mirada mientras Henry se acerca"me odia…"dice para romper a llorar.

"oh Henry, sea lo que sea que paso, ella no podría odiarte, te ama"intenta nieve.

Este niega y llora mas fuerte. A ruby se le rompió el corazón y abrazo al adolescente"que sucedió?"pregunta la mujer lobo.

Todos quedaron callados hasta que belle recupero fuerzas y se acerco"hades…."

Nieve abrió los ojos"robin se quedo?"jadeo

La abuelita agarro a su bebe.

"fue la decisión correcta"murmura David.

"como diablos dejar a alguien atrás sabiendo cuanto le rompería el corazón seria la decisión correcta!?"grita la de pelo corto.

"ella partió mi corazón, y garfio podía irse…pero robin tenia que pagar por la otra mitad de garfio y por no pagar su vida…"Emma aparta la mirada de su decepcionada madre.

"no debí irme!"grita nieve"como pudieron!?"

"entiéndelo nieve"interfiere garfio"si no nos íbamos todos y se quedaba robin íbamos a quedar atrapados allí para siempre…"intenta razonar el pirata"no habia otra opción…"

"siempre hay otra opción"gruñe la mujer lobo que comenzaba a entender que sucedió"ustedes eligieron la mas fácil…"escupe aun consolando al pequeño.

"déjenme adivinar…."gruñe nieve"Regina quería volver y se lo impidieron?"lo único que gano fue miradas culpables, incluso de gold que apreciaba a la morena"no" escupe" me equivoque, ustedes no son héroes, son cobardes"gruñe enojada por lo que sucedió.

"nieve!"David se queja.

"no David!, tu"mira a garfio"robin es mil veces merecedor de rescatar que tu!"

"mama!"dice con pánico Emma.

"y tu Emma!, no estabas arrepentida de llevarnos?, pese a que te dije que todos, fuimos para apoyarte?"dice con dolor"Regina fue, robin fue…y les dieron la espalda…"  
se genera un silencio"ve…"dice ruby.

"no querrá verme, acaban de arruinar todo progreso que hizo"se le cae una lagrima.

"lo siento!"la rubia rompe a llorar.

"no es a mi a quien tienes que disculparte, es a ella, la que acabas de demostrar que realmente siempre se le da la espalda, pese lo que haga.."se va y ruby la sigue.

Regina aparece en su casa. Su gran y vacía casa…

Aparece una cuna donde coloca a la bebe que de nuevo lloraba.

Se aparta y simplemente agarra una copa…la observa y la tira contra la pared rompiendo a llorar y cayendo al piso.

La bebe lloro mas fuerte, pero no podía, simplemente no podía….

Cuando ya no quedaban lagrimas que llorar, con un movimiento de mano cambio su ropa por un pantalón y una remera blanca, y fue como un fantasma a agarrar una bebida.

Llena su vaso y bebe.

Cuando esta ligeramente mas calmada agarra a la bebe en brazos y comienza a mecerla.

"calma cariño, tu papa estará de vuelta…"dice con aun mas lagrimas. Apenas se duerme la vuelve a dejar y cae al piso.

No solo acababa de separarse de su alma gemela, si no demostraron que nadie nunca estará ahí para ella…

Ni su propio hijo…

Dejo de llorar. Que sentido tenían las lagrimas?, ya no le servían, ya no tenia a nadie…

Pero tenia que ser fuerte, cuidaría de la bebe y de roland por robin…

Tomo otro trago de wisky.

"menudo espectáculo, creí que no pararías de llorar"dice una voz que reconoció pero simplemente no se movió.

"zelena.."revuelve su copa sin levantar la vista.

La colorada se sentó a su lado y meció la cuna que estaba a us lado"solo asi?"

"a que vienes?"murmura"ganaste"dice y bebio"quieres regocijarte?"

"eso no estaria mal si….realmente hubiera querido esto"se sirve a ella misma.

Regina alza la cabeza"de que hablas?"

"sabes lo que sentí cuando tu corazón se rompía?"bebe y luego mira a su hermana"nada.."

Se crea un silencio entre las hermanas y zelena se para para agarras a su hija.

Regina no subió la mirada"no impedirás que me lleve a mi hija?"

"No"dice y bebe.

"porque no?"se vuelve a sentar con su hija en brazos.

"Porque se quedaria conmigo?, no soy nada de ella, tiene madre, padre….y tu la educaras mejor que lo que yo lo hice"bebió y sus ojos se humedecieron.

Zelena realmente no esperaba eso"que?"

"educala bien zelena, con amor…"aun no la miraba pero sus ojos se humedecieron"no como yo, al parecer lo hice demasiado mal para que mi hijo me de la espalda…"una lagrima se desliza por su mejilla y luego la mira"dile a robin que lo amo, y…déjale ver a la bebe, es su padre…"dice.

La colorada parpadeo. Su hermana….se estaba rindiendo?"sabes que fue patético?"dice con sarcasmo y toma un trago de su bebida"como te dejaron de lado las personas que estabas protegiendo con garras y dientes"ríe"ah!como se siente sis? No ser nada para ellos?"

"nada"dice Regina en susurro"ya no siento nada, no tengo nada…."dice como un fantasma mono tomo.

La colorada quería que recuperara el fuego desperadamente"y?, ahora me crees?, no es mejor ser un villano solitario?"

"allí tampoco tenia nada…no soy nada…"da un gran trago y sigue mirando a la nada.

"muy bien!, te ayudare a recuperar a robin Hood!"grita.

Regina simplemente levanta la mirada"porque lo harias?"

"tengo mis razones.."  
"estas en el amor con hades, porque lo harías?"repite."y como confiare en ti?"

"porque querida, el amor no lo es todo"bufa y la mira"y porque….el nunca aceptara a mi hija, de hecho intento escribir mi nombre y su nombre en lapidas"gruño"intento atarme a el…"luego sonríe"y...no puedes confiar en mi, es cuestión de suerte"  
"pero nadie ata a una bruja o a alguien sin nombre…"comprende Regina.

"y tu….duele decir esto, pero…no te rendiste conmigo"la mira

Regina parpadea"y mira donde me llevo"rie amargamente.

"sabes?, vi a madre…"toma un trago y la mira"al parecer tenias razón, es una horrible persona"bufa.

"porque?"parpadea Regina que comenzaba a despertar.

"fui ilusa, porque la persona que te abandono correría a tus brazos?"ríe amargamente"me dijo que siempre te elegiría…"escupe.

"y porque me ayudas?"

"Porque me canse de luchar, por una vez…logro entenderte…"

"tenia que estar rota para que eso pasara?"dice sarcásticamente.

"bueno, eso realmente ayudo, no te había visto llorar ni una vez"da un trago.

Regina rie amargamente"intentaba ser fuerte…por una razón que ya no recuerdo…"  
"salud"ríe zelena y acerca su copa mientras las chocan.

"míranos, al menos nos toleramos…"

"al menos…"zelena asiente con una sonrisa"

"y cual es el plan?"suspira y la mira.

"bueno, ser casi la esposa de hades tiene sus ventajas….le demostrare que ya no me importa lo que te pase, y a la larga soltara a robin"ríe amargamente"solo hace cosas para…hacerme feliz…"

"supongo que no lo logra"alza una ceja.

"No, pero luego de liberarlo me iré…..la niña tiene que quedarse aquí o si no la secuestrara"suspira.

Reigna rie"suerte con ver a quien dejarla, al parecer todos son unos hipócritas…"zelena niega y con una mano el espejo mas cercano comienza a reproducir una imagen"no debiste quererla matar, al parecer…es tu única amiga…"con un movimiento de mano ella desaparece dejando a la bebe en la cuna y a ella viendo como nieve la defendía.

Crea una ligera sonrisa, al menos no estaba tan sola…

* * *

 **opiniones?**

 **me super inspire!, igual no deseo que pase algo así en la serie, o realmente rompería la pantalla de desesperación!**

 **que dicen?, continuo o lo dejo aquí?**

 **bueno!**

 **un beso lleno de magia!**


End file.
